Rishi Fireteam
The Rishi Fireteam is a squad of Galactic Militia Rebel Soldiers lead by Han Solo in the War of Resistance, and later lead by Finn. They are made up of five members, who are all very skilled and highly fierce and tough fighters. It is revealed they used to be Storm Troopers, but defected over to the side of the Galactic Militia at the start of the War of Resistance. Since then, they have engaged in fierce fighting in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes on a number of worlds. Some of the most famous battles they saw much action in are the battles of Chinikiff, Liperis, Karbipi, Chialsirk, Rilaban, Starkiller, Tatooine and Koriban. Members Sergeant Chipis Killii Chipis Killii is a human male and the leader of the squadron. An assault rifleman, he is a very skilled, strong and tough fighter, and is also very aggressive and hot tempered, but he is also very intelligent and sensible, as well as highly compassionate. He is light skinned and has green eyes, blond hair and a full mustache and beard, and wears a green camouflaged flight suit, a tan short sleeved jacket, a back pack, a supply belt and packs and also wears the standard Rebel pathfinder helmet. Sergeant Hiril Giin Hiril Giin is a human male and second in command of the squadron, another assault rifleman and is a close companion of Killii. Like Killii, Giin is an aggressive and hot tempered soldier and is incredibly stubborn and hardened, but he still cares very much for his team and his is an excellent marksman. He is light skinned and has hazel eyes and brown hair and a full mustache. He wears a green camouflaged flight suit, a tan short sleeved jacket, a back pack and wears a Rebel pathfinder helmet. Corporal Miken Ref Miken Ref is a human female and the marksman of the squadron. She is shown to be incredibly friendly, helpful and caring, and shows a merciful and very playful persona. She is also incredibly intelligent and strong willed and cares very much for her friends and shows much kindness. She has tanned skin, thin brown eyes and full black hair with full bangs and usually kept in a ponytail. She wears a green camouflaged flight suit, a grey scarf, a bandoleer and wears a Rebel pathfinder helmet. She is an expert sharpshooter and she has a very strong friendship with Killii and Giin. Corporal Ki Bimi Jeris Ki Bimi Jeris is a human male the support gunner of the squadron. He is very strong and a fierce fighter, but is also very strong compassionate and fun loving. He often gives much suppression fire for the squadron in their battles. He has tanned skin, thin brown eyes, black hair and a mustache and small beard. He wears a green camouflaged flight suit, a tan short sleeved jacket, a back pack, a supply belt and packs and wears a Rebel pathfinder helmet. Corporal Rym Gireff Rym Gireff is a female Ishi Tib. Another rifleman in the squadron, she is tough and no-nonsense, but she is also very caring towards her fellow companions and helps them in any way she can. She is a green skinned Ishi Tib and she wears a green camouflaged green flight suit and wears a supply belt and bandoleer, and wears a standard Rebel pathfinder helmet. Service Record * Battle of Lissriff * Battle of Chinikiff * Battle of Liperis * Battle of Karbipi * Battle of Chialsirk * Battle of Rilaban * Battle of Starkiller * Battle of Tatooine Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Altruistic Category:Vigilantes Category:Brutes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:Rescuers Category:Serious Category:Selfless Category:Enforcers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Extremists Category:One Man Army Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Recurring Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Hard Workers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Hunters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Homicidal Category:Survivors Category:Honorable Category:Heretics Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lawful Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary